Shoot To Thrill
by MicroSpider
Summary: Five months after Alice's vision at prom. Not much had changed. Nova and Emmett were still engaged, Bella still didn't want to have a birthday party and they all knew that someone was going to get Eris knocked up.
1. Prolouge

***~*Prolouge*~***

* * *

**A.N. Hi! This is the sequel to Shot Down In Flames! If you're a new reader this story won't make sense without reading the first one, so I suggest you read that one before this one!**

**I'm really awful at prolouges, so I'm really sorry!**

**Thank You!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

It had been just over five months since the prom.

The day after the prom Alice had explained to the rest of the Cullen's, November, Danny, Eris and Bella, what she'd seen.

Nobody was particularly surprised that Eris was going to get knocked up. With the amount of sex that girl had it was a wonder that she didn't permanently have a sore Vag.

Esme had asked why they couldn't just get married in the Summer anyway, why did it matter if Eris was pregnant or not when they got married?

But Alice knew that it was set in stone, unlike most of her other visions. This was for definite and that meant there had to be a good reason behind postponing November and Emmett's wedding.

So they didn't get married.

But Emmett moved into the cottage with November, Eris and Danny. Danny had all but told Emmett that he was going to be her father and then thrust adoption papers at him.

Changing Danny's full name to, Dannyele Dwyer-Cullen.

So the five months leading up to Bella's 18th Birthday had been weird, utterly confusing and everyone, but Bella, was happy to celebrate Bella's birthday. Mainly because it gave them something easy and simple to think about.

But they had no idea that it was Bella's Birthday that would set off a chain of events that would cause Eris' pregnancy, or the imminent departure of the Cullen's...


	2. Chapter 1

***~*One*~***

* * *

**A.N. Hi! So here's Bella's birthday! I remembered while I started writing that Nova had a power, so I decided to add the first bit and I couldn't be bothered with the school part that's meant to be at the start of the chapter, so I'm starting from here! XD**

**I'm not very well, again. Temperature, headache and a cold. So I'm listening to The Rolling Stones and writing, and that combination always makes me feel better!**

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

"Again," Emmy bear told me.

I'd been practicing for hours and it was becoming tedious.

A few weeks ago, we discovered that I could breath small breaths of fire on command. After that all of the Cullens' had taken time to help and encourage me into developing my power.

Which I had. Now could I not only breath large amounts of fire, but I could manipulate them to look like creatures, but that wasn't the coolest part.

If I concentrated enough, I could turn the fire animal into a real live creature. It was awesome and it explained how I managed to create Eris. But it did mean we had to chase down a couple Python and although they had no physical effect on us, they were still creepy as fuck.

_Then stop creating flame snakes and create flame bunnies!_

Snakes are easier, they're slick and don't have fur.

_So in other words. Less effort._

Exactly.

The only downside was that I couldn't wear cheep tongue bars, especially after I melted one onto my tongue. The taste foul foul.

I decided that I would indulge my fiancé and try to create a massive grizzly bear with fire.

I pictured a massive bear, huge claws, shaggy fur and a lot teeth.

Slowly exhaling, I rolled my tongue, blowing out bursts of fire. They swirled and slowly took form, solidifying as I blew the flames faster from my mouth.

I stopped and there in front of me was a massive bear, with huge claws, thick fur and bared teeth.

Emmett smirked at me, "You're getting better at this," he praised, licking his lips at the bear before pouncing on it's back to drain it dry.

I rolled my eyes, "Only because you keep asking me to create you bears, lions and once even a white rhino!"

That rhino caused a lot of problems.

_Why, because it created a huge whole in the wall and Esme was angry with Emmett because he was the one that suggested the rhino?_

No. It was really hard to hide the carcass, and it took a while for it to burn properly.

Em finished the bear, picked it up, sped off, then returned empty handed, "I didn't get any on me this time!" He cheered, noticing that he hadn't ruined his clothes for Bella's birthday.

"I pretty sure that if you'd ruined those pants, that shirt or the waistcoat, Alice would kill you," I told him, smiling when I realized just how tight the pants were on his ass. Dark colours really worked for him.

God I love my life!

_Because Emmett has a good ass?_

Yes.

_Amen to that sista!_

I had on my red and black Hell Bunny Avalon minidress, a pair of red New Rock boots style TR001, I had on simple silver bangles and studs and my hair was in two French braids.

He nodded in agreement, "Nobody wants to anger the Little Pixie," he moved closer to me, taking my cheek into his large palm, "I love you, babe."

I smiled, "I love you too Emmy bear," I lent up and kissed him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He stroked my tongue with his, grabbing the back of my head to apply more pressure into the kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud cough and a disgusted, "Seriously!"

I groaned, pulling away from the kiss to see Danny in a blue maxi dress, her nose wrinkling in displeasure. Next to her stood Eris in a simple orange cocktail dress, her eyebrow raised.

_Sucking face I see._

Yes bitch, you do see. Why did you interrupt?

Eris rolled her eyes, "The Birthday Babe has arrived," told us, "Oh and Rose is still pissed that Connor forced her to be here. So I'd be careful unless you don't want your head attached to your neck."

We quickly hurried into the huge white living room; just in time to greet Bells with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Bella!" while she blushed and looked down.

Alice, had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Sir Broods-A-Lot's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

The distress was evident on her face and thoroughly amusing.

Carlisle and Esme were the closest to the door, waiting to grab the birthday girl into a hug. Esme hugged her carefully, then kissed her forehead, and then Carlisle put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Bella," he said in mock apology, "We couldn't rein Alice in. It didn't help November was encouraging her."

What can I say? I love watching Bella's eyes pop out of her head!

_I think most people do!_

Rosalie and Connor stood behind them. Rose didn't smile, but she didn't glare, so that was an improvement.

Connor's face was stretched into a huge pearly grin, his freckles emphasizing how white they were. They'd been in Africa for a few months together, checking out the 'forest cuisine', as the Irish strawberry-blonde liked to put it.

Connor had told me how he'd met Rose when his and his sister Siobhan's coven decided to visit Carlisle. He met Rose and apparently he'd decided that upon seeing her once, she was going to be his mate and Carlisle welcomed him to stay while his sister returned to Ireland. They formed their romance from that time onwards.

"You haven't changed in the slightest," Connor said with mock disappointment, "I expected at least one thing different, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

"Thanks a lot, Connor," Bella said, blushing deeper.

He laughed, "I must step out for a second," he paused to wink conspicuously at Alice, "Emmett my good man, would you possibly be able to leave your lovely lass and assist me in arranging my tools?"

Eris, Danny and my self all let out a synchronized snort of laughter, clamping our hands to our mouths.

_Well that didn't sound kinky at all!_

Oh god, mental image!

_I would like in on THAT action!_

Emmett smirked, "I would be more than happy to assist you, I noticed earlier that your tools were out and I was going to suggest you put them away."

We snorted even louder and Danny was giggling on the floor uncontrollably.

"Don't do anything funny while we're gone," Em told her, before kissing my head and disappearing off with Connor to install Bella's new radio.

"I'll try," Bella muttered weakly from embarrassment.

Alice let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled, too, but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs.

I knew it wasn't personal, just a precaution. I was doing the same thing.

Jasper had more trouble sticking to the Cullens' diet than the rest of us; the scent of human blood was much harder for him to resist than the others, he hadn't been trying as long.

I was hanging back because lately I'd realized just how good Bella smelt and I didn't trust myself being to close to her just yet.

_You have only be doing this for, what, five-six months? You're doing well!_

Thanks Eris.

"Time to open presents," Alice declared. She put her cool hand under Bell's elbow and towed her to the table with the cake and the shiny packages.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything ," Bella sighed.

"But I didn't listen," she interrupted, smugly, "Open it," she placed a large silver box in Bella's hands.

It was the empty box that represented the stereo that Rose, Connor and Jasper had gotten her; the one Emmett and Connor were currently installing.

She awkwardly tore off the paper then opened the box, only to discover it was empty, "Um... thanks."

Rosalie actually cracked a smile and Jasper laughed, "It's a stereo for your truck," he explained, "Connor and Emmett are installing it right now so that you can't return it."

_Smart people._

"Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," Bella told them, grinning for some reason, "Thanks, Connor, Emmett!" She called more loudly.

The pair of them were laughing loud enough for Bella to hear and chuckle too.

Danny stepped forward, holding a long thin velvet box, "This is from Eris, Nova and myself," she told her.

Bella looked at me curiously, wondering why I wasn't giving it to her, so I flashed her my teeth. The sight of my slightly sharper teeth made her give a look of realization.

She flipped it open and smiled, "Thank you," she smiled at the three of us. It was a simple silver and topaz necklace. Simple, but expensive.

"Well I had some help with the colour, I heard from a Broody Sir that you were preferable to a certain shade of topaz," I told her cheekily, causing everyone to chuckle slightly, well everyone except Edward who was glaring at me.

Sorry Eddie!

_It's fine! He knows we call him Sir Broods-A-Lot!_

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand.

Bella turned to give Edward a basilisk glare, "You promised."

Before he could answer, Connor and Emmett bounded through the door, "Just in time!"

Connor pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look, while Emmett wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured her, brushing hair from her face.

"Give it to me," Bella sighed, making, Emmett chuckled with delight.

She took the little package, rolling her eyes at Edward while she stuck her finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape, "Shoot," she muttered, a single drop of blood dripped from her finger.

_FUCK!_

"NO!" Edward roared.

My throat was on fire. I lurched forward before I could even comprehend what I was doing. Emmett caught me round the middle, tightening his arms as I fought.

Edward threw himself at Bella, flinging her back across the table. It fell, as she did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. She landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Causing more blood to ooze.

I clawed at Em's hands. Snarling like a feral cat.

Eris dragged a petrified Danny from the room.

_FUCK!_

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest, not unlike mine. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face.

Connor grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on Bella.

"EMBER!" Emmett yelled, trying to snap me out of my violent haze, while dragging me from the room as Connor and Edward did the same to Jasper.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-idy. FUCK!


	3. Chapter 2

***~*Two*~***

* * *

**A.N. Hello Earthlings! So, here's some sexy time! Shoot To Thrill is currently being told from the view of Nova, but when it gets to La Push scenes I will have to do them in Eris' view, seeing as Nova's a vampire and will get ripped to pieces if she sets foot on their land! **

**Oh and I'm not saying who's staying or going, but I can say that Nova might join Bella in Zombified depression and she's possibly going to end up getting in a fist fight with Sir Broods-A-Lot!**

**Enjoy the smut! ;P and remember that I have no experience in sexy stuff so this is based off my reading of M rated stories XD**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

It had taken me ten minutes to snap out of it. As well as about 14 destroyed trees, 3 Elk drained dry and a lot of hysterics.

"I can't believe I did that," I whispered to Em, my face buried in my hands.

I think I need a straight jacket.

_Not going to disagree with you._

Emmett lifted me off the floor and onto his lap, "One slip up, babe. And I had you. Nobody got seriously injured," he said, rubbing my cheek.

I lifted my head up, venom pooling in my eyes, "But what if you hadn't grabbed me? What if I'd ripped her throat out? What would I tell mom at her funeral? 'Oh hey mom, I'm sorry but Bella got a paper cut, so I decided to suck her dry. On her birthday, right in front of my daughter,'" I hissed sarcastically.

_Well aren't you optimistic._

Piss off Eris.

"That didn't happen though. We managed to restrain both Jazz and yourself in time and I'm sure Danny understands that it was just instinct," he told me, placing a kiss to my forehead, "Ask Eris how she's doing."

How's Danny?

_She's shaken, but she knows that it's only because Bella's got special blood and it was expected to happen much sooner. _

Good. Thanks.

_No problem she is my niece and as annoying as she can be, I guess I care about her._

I looked Emmy bear in the eyes, "Danny's fine."

He smiled, "Good to hear. Now, how about you say something ridiculous that for some reason turns me on and we have sex to make you feel better?"

I smirked at him, before pushing him onto his back and straddling him, "Cherries are red, nuts are round, skirts are up, panties are down, belly to belly, skin to skin, when it is stiff stick it in!" I chanted childishly.

_Oh you weird kinky bitch!_

Shut the fuck up Eris! Let the adults play! I don't interrupt your sexy time, so don't interrupt mine!

Em laughed loudly at my childish antics, rubbing his hand up my thighs until they met the sides on my thong.

He quirked an eyebrow at, "Skip the foreplay?" He asked, tearing the sides of my thong with his fingers. I could already feel that he was ready for me to ride his disco stick.

_Does he have a sparkly dick?_

Vampires are sparkly all over dear. Of course he has a sparkly dick. Now. PISS OFF!

"Impatient much?" I questioned, ripping off his shirt and waistcoat, then throwing it into a tree.

To my question he responded by thrusting up his hips and removing the remains of my thong at the same time, "Fuck..." I moaned loudly.

Em smirked, then watched as I lifted the dress off and over my head, "My point exactly, babe."

I'm so happy I decided against wearing a bra with this dress.

I rolled my eyes, "Smart ass..."

Suddenly we clashed lips, gripping each others hair desperately trying to get as close to each other as possible.

I lent myself down onto his chest pressing my bare chest to his, undoing his pants quickly and slipping them down along with his boxer, letting the beast forth from it's cage.

_Oh you twat..._

He grabbed my hips, holding me upright, brushing the head along my folds, "Fuck," I exclaimed, dropping myself down onto his length, filling me up completely.

"Holy hell, Ember," he muttered, watching me bounce up and down on his cock, kneading my breasts with his palms.

He thrust up his hips, burying himself as deep as he could, "Oh Emmy bear!" I moaned loudly.

"C-come on babe. I'm almost there!" He encouraged me as my speed hit inhuman.

Fuck I'm going to EXPLODE!

"SHIT!" We both yelled, causing the wildlife around us to leg it.

My vision became fuzzy, my body slack and my fanny happy.

I rolled off him and onto my discarded dress, "I'm feeling, much, much better," I told him breathlessly.

"Happy I could be of assistance," he whispered back hoarsely, "You ready to go again?" He asked.

I smiled, "We have a personal record to beat. I'm up for maybe, six more rounds."

"Really? I'm up for seven," he muttered sexily in my ear.

And suddenly so am I!

_Seriously? We have to listen to more of your moaning and screaming?_

Yes, yes you do.


	4. Chapter 3

***~*Three*~***

* * *

**A.N. Hi! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I've had exams and my brain lost all of it's creativity! But I've nearly finished all of my exams and I decided I'd try to write a filler chapter! This is from Eris' point of view and I've tried to make Sam, Paul and Jared seem in character but I'm sorry if they're OOC!**

**I couldn't remember which stories Jacob tells Bella in Twilight, so I'm just going to say he told her all of them! Sorry if you guys don't like it but I'm doing what I can to regain my mojo!**

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

**Eris POV**

"Y'know, I like pubes as much as the next female, but come on! If your balls are so hairy that they look like tiny poodles, you've got a problem mate!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around wildly as Danny laughed.

Just because up until around six months ago I was practically imaginary, doesn't mean I'm not a dick magnet. Unfortunately my last fuck, had the biggest hairiest balls I've ever seen!

_Thanks Eris, I really wanted to know that!_

You are very welcome my dear.

Danny and I had decided that we'd nick Nova's Apollo and come down to La Push seeing as she'd decided to scream down the forest. And we really didn't want to live through another six hours of THAT.

_We're done, you idiot._

Yeah right.

Danny rolled her eyes, "Can we, uh, not talk about hairy balls and poodles in the same conversation? I'm, never, going to be able to look at poodles, ever again!"

"At least I didn't say his balls were as saggy as a pug," I shrugged, making her her choke on oxygen.

"T-hat, i-s no-t a n-ice im-age!" She choked out, thumping herself on the chest.

I really did not, need to see my niece, in a bikini, smacking herself on the chest. It wasn't a nice sight.

She had on her black and white Banned Ribcage bikini and I had on my Khaki skull and crossbones string bikini. Meaning that we were both taking advantage of the mildly warm weather.

We were sat on the top of the cliff, waiting for the waves to calm down so we could dive off.

"I told you I could smell leech, Sam!" A male voice exclaimed behind us.

Danny and I smirked at each other simultaneously and rolled onto our fronts, both resting our chin in our hands.

The guy that had spoken, and was now sorta glaring at us was; tanned, maybe 5'11"-6" feet tall, with cropped black hair, dark brown eyes, and (from the giant bulge in his denim cutoffs) had a giant cock.

His eyes were like melted chocolate and I felt like I could push Danny over the cliff and not care as long as I got to stare in his eyes. I needed to say hi or fuck him against a tree until my lady cave hurt.

_Well that's not weird._

Of course it's fucking weird you twat! And I'm suddenly very happy that I'm in a bikini! Much easier to take off, fuck him, then put it back on and pretend nothing happened!

_And you tell me to stop fucking so much!_

Well you're a screamer and you go at it for hours. It sounds like a slasher movie mixed with a porno!

El Giaganto Cocko, had two accomplices; one was around 6'6", with an older face, tan, with yet again, black cropped hair and brown eyes. While the other was around the same height as Giaganto, tan, with brown eyes and cropped brown hair.

They each had a tattoo at the top of their right arm, all three of them were obviously Quileute, they were all buff as fuck and very, VERY, topless.

"Steroids?" Danny asked me, looking straight at the three men, who were stood there watching us. Not even bothering to pretend that they weren't.

I shook my head, "Na, not steroids. They shrivel your dick and this obviously isn't the case," I pointed out, "Werewolves, on the other hand. Very much so."

This caught their attention and they stared at us wide eyed, not speaking.

Danny's eyes popped, "Werewolves? As in the old Quileute Legends that Jacob told Bella, who told you and Mom and you told me?" She questioned, babbling on, "How'd you figure that?"

"They fit the description, plus, who else claims that they can smell 'leech'. Leeches suck blood and we smell like vampires because we live with one, so they're kinda tetchy," I shrugged, smirking as I said that we lived with a vampire.

The tallest one stepped forward, "There are vampires around here?" He asked, keeping his voice level.

I rolled my eyes, "Most guys would at least tell a lady their name before asking them to meet their sister."

"Sister? Your sister is a vampire?" Asked the guy with brown eyes.

"Technically, I was a voice in her head. Then she sucked off Emmett Cullen, who's mutant venom sperm turned her slowly into a vampire. But while she was turning, she found that she could breath fire," I started, letting Danny take over.

"So my adoptive Mom then starts hacking and coughing and Bad-a-bing bad-a-boom! Eris here's no longer a voice in Nova's head and she's lying stark naked on a hotel room bathroom floor," she paused for breath, "While all this was happening, Nova found out that she was Emmett's mate and she adopted me, her best friend and a whole bunch of other stuff happed. They decided that they'd have forest sex today and we thought we'd escape down here!" She concluded merrily, smiling at the three men.

"Does that mean the Cullen's have broken the treaty?" Brown eyes asked the tall one, who I assumed must be Sam.

El Giaganto Cocko sneered, "They killed someone, Jared. Of course they broke the treaty."

Even when threatening to my family he sounded so fuckable.

I rolled my eyes, huffed and stood up, giving them a full view of my half naked body, "Seriously? Haven't you listened to a thing we said?"

He glared at me, his eyes softening by the second, "They killed your sister! How are you okay with tha-"

"Seriously!" I cut him off, "The girl who's head I was stuck in, gave a blow job, to a vampire! Fuck, if she hadn't been turned and found her power, I'd still be fucking stuck in there!" I yelled, flailing my hands around, letting him watch my titts bounce.

_Thank you, Eris, because I really need that visual in my mind right fucking now!_

Alright keep your panties on!

_I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP EDWARD'S THROAT OUT!_

What's going on?

_He wants us to leave._

Great.

I huffed, "The Cullen's don't even know that there are still werewolves in La Push. They thought the line died out a long time ago," I explained, "So if you want to have ago at anyone, have ago at November and her magical dick sucking powers."

Behind me Danny was pretending to gag, "Lovely way to put it Eris!"

Jared looked to Sam, "Does the treaty cover that sort of, uh, change?"

Sam seemed unsure, "I'm not sure, I'm going to need to visit the elders. We're going to need to meet the Cullen's-"

I interrupted, "That's not going to be a problem."

"Why the hell not?" El Giaganto Cocko demanded, his eyes doing their best to keep as much contact with mine as possible.

"You won't need to meet the Cullen's, because they're are leaving," I told them, "But they're leaving Bella, Danny, Nova and myself behind."

_NO THEY ARE BLOODY NOT!_

I'm sure Sir Broods-A-Lot would disagree.

_HOW DO YOU KNOW FUCKING EVERYTHING?_

Deduction, assumption and common sense.


	5. Chapter 4

***~*Four*~***

* * *

**A.N. I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! This was possibly the hardest chapter I've ever had to write! So I remembered seeing a script for New Moon online and although I haven't seen any of the films I decided to use some of the dialogue for the New Moon flim. Once I finished the main scene I then realized that I didn't really understand any of what I had just written! So I wrote some short smut at the end!**

**Once again, I'm super duper bitchin' sorry! But then again I am the sort of age where I'm not totally focused on anything unless it's Alcide Herveaux from True Blood's abs! XP**

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

Everyone, minus Eris, Danny, Edward and Bella were sat around playing chess, being weird or talking in the Cullen's house. Eris and Danny were in La Push and Bella was at her house with Edward.

After Bella's birthday, Sir Broods-A-Lot was extra broody and even more uptight. According to Alice, Edward was still deciding whether or not we needed to leave. Except, he was forgetting that Bella was my sister, and that if I suddenly dropped off the map without any explanation, my Mom would bust a nut!

A metaphorical nut. She isn't secretly a dude. Well, as far as I know.

Not to mention that if Danny and I disappeared Maddy and Rosie would personally tear apart everything in their paths until they found us.

Emmy bear was playing Tekken 5 with me while I had my head rested in his lap. It was pretty easy to play without looking at the screen when you just randomly smash buttons and hope for a good outcome. Connor had started commentating about all the different moves we used.

Em had taken a liking to using the character King while I was best when using the big breasted Christie Monteiro.

Connor told me I was close to KO-ing King when Alice let out a cry, "NO! Edward has decided."

Suddenly the screen announced that Christie Monteiro was the wins.

I don't feel like a winner. We all knew what was going to happen. They were going to leave Danny, Eris, Bella and myself behind. It was obvious after all the visions that Alice had that this had to be the reason why we didn't get married. It was so Emmy bear didn't have to leave his family and I didn't have leave Bella and Charlie either.

I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP EDWARD'S THROAT OUT!

_What's going on?_

He wants us to leave.

_Great._

I sat up and Esme gave us all a reassuring look, "Oh no. Poor Edward."

I could hear Eris telling Danny and someone else what was happening, through her thoughts.

There was no way they could leave, but I knew that Sir Fucking Broods-A-Lot would make them.

Daddy Vamp nodded, "We must respect his decision. Family members support each other," he said moving his chess piece as he played Jasper.

"Aren't families supposed to stay together too? Isn't Bella part of our family? She's Nova's sister and Danny's Aunt," Alice tried to argue, flicking her gaze to me.

"The situation has changed. We have to stay strong for Edward," Carlisle told the Little Pixie.

I buried my face into Emmy bear's chest as he stroked my hair soothingly. I could feel all of their eyes on me.

"So this is why in the visions Eris was pregnant?" Connor asked quietly in his soft Irish accent.

Esme got up quickly and sat beside Alice, "Can you still see Emmett and Nova's wedding?" she asked hopefully.

Alice sat stiffly for a few minutes as she delved into the future, before smiling and turning to Emmett and myself, "You're still getting married next Summer."

Emmy bear pulled me onto his lap and kissed my head, "We won't be gone long. We'll be back by next Summer."

I wrapped my arms around his neck but looked at Alice, "When are you leaving," I quietly questioned the pixie.

Alice frowned, "The day after tomorrow."

"If my calculations are correct. If you come back in the Summer, that could be anywhere between 9-10 months away," I told them then turned to Em, "Which means 9-10 of abstinence."

We possibly won't be able to have sex for 9-10 months. Yep, I said it. 9-10 months of no sex. I'm going to die from sex deprivation.

Eris was telling whoever she was talking to that the Cullen's were leaving without us.

NO THEY ARE BLOODY NOT!

_I'm sure Sir Broods-A-Lot would disagree._

HOW DO YOU KNOW FUCKING EVERYTHING?

_Deduction, assumption and common sense._

No sex for 9-10 fucking months!

Emmett realized what I was saying, "I. WILL. FUCKING. KILL. HIM!" he suddenly roared, grabbing me round the waist and running with me out the door as Esme's voice scolded him behind.

He ran us into the forest and faster than you can say bejebus, our clothes were off on the floor and I was being fucked against a tree.

"I AM GOING TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" Emmett yelled, pounding into me so furiously I was worried that I'd go through the tree I was gripping onto.

I tried to speak, but between being pounded into and moaning like a whore it sounded more like, "I-ugh-will...ohh...help. OH EMMY BEAR!"

My fingers gripped his hair and I rocked him forward onto his back, ridding him. His hands gripped my sides while mine rested on his shoulders. He sucked one of my nipples as I bounced up and down on his thick cock.

I could feel myself tighten around him until we were both screaming in ecstasy.

Our lips met feverishly, tongues intertwining, hands roaming each others bodies. I pulled my lips away slightly, "You're fun when you're angry."

He pecked my lips, "Only for you babe."


End file.
